


Good morning.. I guess?

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, Coffee, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Modeling, Morning After, Tenderness, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: AU: Tendo is doing modeling, Ushijima is a photographer, who became one just because he's seen Tendo's pictures one day. Their first morning together, filled with awkwardness and confusion as to how they can keep working together after this.AU, где Тендо - модель, а Ушиджима - фотограф, что пришел в эту профессию только из-за увиденных когда-то фотографий Тендо. Первое совместное утро, наполненное неловкостью и непониманием, как теперь дальше работать вместе...
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Good morning.. I guess?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyHain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHain/gifts).



> Автор работы (art by) — [Evr Fox](https://twitter.com/art_evrfox).


End file.
